Shugo Hetaila
by Determine artists
Summary: America barged in one of England's drunken rampage, now America, England, and a few others gets sent to Shugo Chara universe. The gruandains has to help the counties get home. Rated t for England's and Romano"s potty mouth.
1. Drunken rampage, unknown results

**Shugo Chara Hetalia **

**I don't own Hetalia and Shugo Chara.**

"At the Hetalia universe"

On one night, there was a commotion coming from England's house. England was another drunken rampage that happened to involve France; he was setting up a spell, with a creepy aura around him and a sinister laugh. His magical stood friends their looking terrified of what their friend was going to do. When The English men had finish, he said with his slurred words, thes will shewed the frog to niver underestimate a geantile man. He got in front his incantation circle; he had just started chanting his curse, with remarkably perfect English,

~Bring on the fire, bring on the hell, set everything a blaze so no trace rema -

Just then America came in the room uninvited. " Yo! Iggy what's up?" The American say in heroic, yet oblivious manner, England just their stood in shock staring at the American man, just then a blindly white light came from the circle, England and America had only had just time to look at light before it got Lager and engulfed them. That's when everything turns to white.

**Author's notes**

**This my first cross over I have done, I love Shugo Chara and hetalia so I figured to start my first crossover with those two. **

**It might go to take some time for me to post more chapters. I have got good ideas for the future chapters and I have got some more ideas to do some other stories, so I apologize find the chapters don't get out fast as you like.**

** Thank you for reading.**


	2. A 1,000 Questions

**"all kids holds an egg in their soul, the eggs of our hearts, our would be selves, yet unseen"**

"in the Shugo Chara universe"

It was in the early afternoon when Amu, Hinamori was on her way to the Royal Garden, she had a meeting with her fellow guardians, this was an everyday thing for her, and this day was like all the others, Until one of her four Guardian Charas (Miki) spoke. "Amu, I sense a Chara nearby"

"A Chara, are you sure"

Well it kind of fells like a Chara, but at same time it doesn't, It's really weird; I have never felt anything like it before"

Amu and the other Charas was kind of surprise, by the news.

Just then one of Amu's other Charas (Ran) suggested "Well we better go look for it."

Everyone agreed, and they went off to find the strange Chara.

Their search lead them into Amu's school. They had kept up the search for a while, but they did not find anything,.

Where is it, we're already late for the meeting, Amu thought to herself. She'd stared thinking that the others were getting worried about her.

At that moment, another of her Charas (Su) had beam some hope full news,"Ms. Amu there's a Chara egg over here"

Amu ran over to were Su was pointing, there it was lying on a counter of the Home Ec. room, the Chara egg. It was definitely a Chara egg, but this one was deferent then the others she seen before, it had a flag on it with three horizontal bars of blue, white, and red. There were also various of other things on it as well, such as the Eiffel Tower, the map of pairs, fashionable clothes, a red rose, ect. Amu picked up the mysterious egg and examined it more closely.

She immediately said out loud without thinking with a questioning voice, "France?"

At that moment, there was a laugh that came from the egg. "Ohonhonhon! Did someone called for the beautiful moi?" Said the voice which had a French accent.

Once it had finish the egg split into two halves and disappeared, out came a French Chara. At first had stared at Amu and the other Chara for a second then look at himself before screaming in a panic tone,

"Quoi! Où je suis je?" "Ce qui m'arriver?" "Comment ai-je obtenu ici?"

Amu and the others just stared at the panic Chara. Amu was wondering if he understand the langue that she spoke.

After standing there for a few seconds she finally spoke sounding slightly in a hesitated, with a smile on her face, "E-excuse me"

The French Chara had stop his panicking, and looking Amu for a second time that day. "Je suis désolé" He said in what sounded a clam and apologetic voice.

He then pulled out a red rose out of nowhere and finally introduces himself. "Bonjour my name is Francis Bonnefoy, but you can call me France"

"France, You mean the country? "Amu questioned with curiosity in her voice.

So France told Amu of what he is and told that he is not the only country that has its own persona, other countries has one as well, even some micro nation have their own to.

Amu just stared at him. Understandably, she was finding it difficult time to believe his story, but decided she'd to hear him out.

After France had finished explain things. It was at that moment Miki decided to cut in. "Wait a minute? If you are a personified country, Then how did you became Guardian Chara?"

"Oh, I don't myself, one moment I was at my house sleeping, than poof the next I'm here, though if I had to guest, i'd say it was the black sheep of Europe's doing, Wait? What is a Guardian Chara?" France questioned.

So it was Amu"s turn to Explain to France, what is a Guarding Chara, shed mentions that the Charas are representation of their owner's would - be – selves, the person's they want to become.

This time it was France's turn to have a difficult time to believe her story, though looking at his predicament and it might have very well been England's doing, didn't really surprise all that much.

Amu had suggested that her fellow guardians might have an idea to get France back to normal and he agreed to go.

"My name is Amu, hinamori" Amu then introduces France to her own Charas

"It is nice to meet you" The France said.

She still had a hard time believing him, but she'd figure that the Guardians might have a clue, of what's going on.

So Amu had set off to meeting with her new French friend along.

**Translations **

**Quoi! Où je suis je? Ce qui m'arriver? Comment ai-je obtenu ici? = What! Where a I'm I? What happen to me? How did I get here?**

**Moi = me**

**Je suis désolé = I'm sorry**

**Bonjour = hello**

**Oui oui = yes yes**


	3. Another country has been found

"Where're almost there" Amu thought happily to herself.

"Hey, Amu I sense another Chara nearby" Miki said.

Another Chara?

"Yes, this one seems similar to France, but at the same time it is not France, it feels a bit shyer"

"Where is it?"

Miki pointed towards to the trees.

"Over there" Miki said.

So Amu and the others was looking for the new Chara, it was few moments later when they spot another Chara egg, this one was on the edge of a branch,

At that moment, birds preach itself on said branch, which caused egg to fly in air.

Ran, Character Change! Amu shouted.

"Okay" Character Change! Ran cheered.

Ping! The Character Change activated.

Immediately, her X shape, red berate change to a red heart, and her little pink wings appeared on both of Amu's wrist and ankles, with a jump she was quickly in air, she caught the egg, do a backwards flip, and managed to stuck the landing with a cutesy pose, all at the same time.

Ping! The Character Change wore off.

Now that she had the egg safely in her hands, she examined it more closely; its looked similar to France's egg, where it had land marks, a flag, and other stuff on it that tie in to a certain nation, but the images where different, it had Niagara Falls on it, as well as hockey items, pancakes with maple syrup, maple leafs, a bunch of other objects, and a flag that had two red horizontal bars, with white one in between, and a red maple leaf in the center.

Amu had known what the stuff on the egg was, but she could not remember of what country it was.

France came over and said "what was that, you just did now?"

Amu explained that a Character Change is where a Chara could unlock the hidden talent of their owner and which the owner can do things that they couldn't do before.

"Maintenant j'ai compris"

Amu did not understand a word he said, but she felt like he had understood how Character Change works.

"Oh yea;"Amu had just then remembered the Chara egg in her hands.

'Um France, do you know what country this egg belongs to?"

She put the egg in front of him.

"Oh! That's Canada" France answered.

"Canada? Oh, yea! Now I remember the country right beside America. Amu thought to herself"

Just then, the egg split partly in to two halves, after that it quickly closed, Amu had only enough time to see two dark blue orbs with a violet tint in them, that came from the egg.

France had to reassure and coax the frighten Canadian Chara out.

When Canada had finally gain enough courage, France had to explain everything to him.

Once he was done Explaining, he then introduces Amu and the others to his friend.

Amu then introduces her first, and then Ran had gone second, next was Miki, while Su gone forth, and finally, Amu's forth Chara, Dia.

"Nice to mice meet I'm Dia" Dia said with her scintillating smile.

"N - Nice to meet you Dia" Canada softly said while stuttering slightly with a smile on his face.

After that suggest that they should get going.

Everyone agreed and they set off to Royal Garden.

**French/English translations**

**Maintenant j'ai compris** **= Now I got it**

**Author's Note**

**I hope you like the story so far,  
**

**thank you for reading.**


	4. New course of action

Amu had Finley gotten to the Royal Garden just in time to see all of her fellow Guardians with their Charas had made it, they were talking with their old friends, who came back to visit Kairi Sanjou and his Chara Musashi.

One of Guardian friends Yaya Yuiki was the first to notice her arrival. She greeted with her unique way of greeting Amu.

"Hi Amu-chi!"

"Oh! Ms. Hinamori you made it"

Another Guardians friend Tadase Hotori acknowledged, sounding a bit concern.

"Sorry I'm late" Amu said.

After that France introduced himself in his typical seductive approach, leaving the boys with questioning looks, and the girls with mix results,

Rima Mashiro's reaction was looking angry, and calling him a flirt, while Yaya's reply was to say he was a natural play boy with a mischievous smile.

France couldn't help being reminded of a certain Italian that he known of, with Rima's response.

Then Canada introduced himself, wearing a gentile beam on his face and speaking his natural soft-spoken way.

The Canadian had gotten a lot warmer response than France, although Rima just gave emotionless response, and Yaya complained in her distinctive, immature, annoyed way, about how Canada was being cuter then she is and that it was not fair.

Tadase had to calm her down.

Once Yaya had finally clam down, the Guardians introduce themselves with their Charas, the first was Tadase and his Chara Kiseki, second was Kairi and Musashi, the third was Yaya and her Chara Pepe, then Rima and her Chara Kusu Kusu, the last to introduce themselves was Nagihiko Fujisaki and his Chara Rizumu.

Amu then brings them up to date of what was going on.

Almost all the Guardians and their Charas was finding it very complicated to believe this, expected for Kairi and Musashi, who were more shock than anything else.

"Their eggs you mention, did they look like this?" Kairi ask, pulling a new Chara egg out of his pocket.

This new egg appeared like France's and Canada's eggs, but this one was decorated with images of salted salmon, fans, chibi anime characters, samurais, ninjas, Tokyo Tower, temples, and the Japanese flag on it.

"Yes" said Amu.

"I've found it lying on a bench, in front of a ramen shop, on my way here" Kairi added.

"Oui, Japan is here as well", France said, with surprised tone in his voice.

At that moment the egg split in half in the middle, releasing a Japanese Chara from it.

The Chara was silent, showing an emotionless face on the outside, but on the inside he was perplex.

Everyone had to tell him, of the events that was going on.

Japan didn't know what to think, about this, but he went along with it.

"We don't what going on either, but there is a possibility that more nations could have shown up town" Nagihiko said.

Kairi then follow-up on the conversation. "I suggest we go out and search for them, who know what the Easter could do them, if they found out about this"

Everyone agreed, the nations on the other hand was on what they were talking about, but they assumed that the Easter, must have been bad people, from the way that Amu and others were talking about them.

They then diced which area's they should go and check, once they had decided, Tadase had told Amu that he wishes her the best of luck, which lead to them looking lovey-dovey at each other.

France had notices this, he then said "Personnage modifier!"

Ping

The Charater Change was activated.

Amu's hair clip then changed to a red rose, she got into a flirtatious pose, and beaming with confidence, while holding out a red rose,

"Thank you, monsieur Tadase and good luck to you mon prince" Amu said, speaking in a France accent.

"Prince" Tadase spoke sounding slightly irritated.

Ping

A crown had appeared on top of Tadase head.

Tadase's Character Change was activated.

"Don't call me a mere prince, HA HA HA HA HA"

Tadase then strut a pose.

At that moment, the Character Change was on Amu had worn off; leaving her Stunned, she was thinking to herself just what had taken place and she felt little embarrassed.

France on the other hand was sudden being reminded of his Prussian friend with Tadase's Character Change.

After Tadase's Character Change had worn off, they all had set off to search the city, for the other Nations.

**French/English translations**

**Personnage modifier = Character Change**

**Mon = my**

**Monsieur = Mr.**


	5. seperation

At the same time, the two countries England and America had just woken up and gotten out of their Chara eggs.

"Dude what the heck is going on! Why is everything so big?" America shouted with astonishment in his voice.

"How the bloody hell would I know? You git, this all happen because you barged in, when I was about to cruse the frog." England angrily said.

The only thing English Chara was thankful for at that moment was that he had no hangovers.

England sigh, then said "From the looks of it, I say we're in a different dimension, about why we are small, I don't know"

"Dude, do you think there's a giant hamburger stand nearby?"

"Have you been paying attention at all?" England furiously said

"Aw! Come on Iggy, cut me some slack, I haven't eaten anything all day" America pouted.

After bickering with the American for a while, England had given up; he then went off to find out where they were. Figuring he had nowhere to go, America went with him.

They walked for a while, it was clear that the duo was lost, from what they could gather, they were an area that had a lot of trees.

Just then, they heard someone crept up behind them. Noticing this, the two nations turn around and saw a man who looks like he was in his late teens was standing a few feet away and a small humanoid cat creature, floating beside him

"See Ikuto I told you, I sense two of them over here, nya" said the humanoid creature.

"I see, Yoru" the teen said in a monotone voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?" ask England.

Ping

Cat ears and tail had appeared on Ikuto's head and behind. With one movement from his hand, it had turn into what look like a big, translucent blue, cat paw. Ikuto then took a swipe at them.

America and England dodged the appendage.

"Wow! Dude what up with the attack?" America asked with a hint of irritation his voice.

Ikuto did not answer. He was just about to attack once more, but then America and England ran away. With a grin on his face, he began to chase them with his companion followed.

The two counties we're running as fast as they could, their where hearts pounding, their legs where aching, as Ikuto kept up the pursuit.

Ikuto attack from beneath, the two nations jump up.

"Wow dude were flying!" America said in amazement.

"Never mind that now, you git" The English nation commanded.

The countries had kept up avoiding Ikuto's attacks, until they manage to hide in a hole, in a tree. As soon as they caught their breath, England spoke in demanding tone.

"America go now, I'll try to distract him long enough for you to escape"

"What? Now way dude, heroes don't that" America said defiantly.

"America, you and I both know that we can't defend ourselves, and it won't do any good, if we both get caught"

Just then the countries heard, footsteps outside of the tree, at first noise were faint, but then it gradually got louder. Fear of being caught, they quickly got out of the tree.

"There's no time to argue just go now" England said impatiently.

"But Iggy"

"No buts just go" With that, England was off.

America just stayed there conflicted of what to do. After a few seconds America had reluctantly, stared going off in the opposite direction, when he heard the English nation scream.

"England!" America shouted.

His mind then immediately went on to protecting his companion, at that moment he dash to the area that England had gone.

When he got there, there was nobody there. Concern of the whereabouts of the missing nation, he stared searching for him. He had searched everywhere, but there was no sign of England, the young man called Ikuto, or the small cat-human called Yoru.

He was regretting that he let England face the young man alone, Without any knowledge of where they could have gone, the American nation floated off aimlessly.


End file.
